


Not the Woonytail

by Wonkyunbun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkyunbun/pseuds/Wonkyunbun
Summary: Literally a brain fart about San's thing for Wooyoung's pony tail. No actual smut just mentions of previous encounters mainly scalp massage and silly woosan antics
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Not the Woonytail

"Sannie"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm going to cut my hair"  
San eyes flew open from the nap he'd been slowly slipping into.  
"WHYY?" He shouted Wooyoung looked at him slightly confused half laughing. "Why you so passionate about it?!" 

San wasn't sure if now was the time to admit how much he liked the younger boys longer locks but if not now then when? He breathed in. "I like your hair long it's nice to play with" he breathed out in a rush. 

"Yeah I know but everyone is playing with it and it's getting a bit too long now" Wooyoung mused while scrolling through his phone. He filled in the form out for his favourite salon for the next day booking for around midday so he could sleep in a bit. He loved how his hair looked for promotions but with them over day to day maintenance was proving irritating.

San looked over to his best friend sitting cross legged on the bed tapping away on his phone his long hair tucked up behind his ears. He knows the long hair wouldn't stay forever but a bit longer would be nice he thought to himself.

"Hey" San whispered. Wooyoung looked up briefly locking eyes 

"what's up?" 

"Cmeree" San whined making space beside him. 

"One sec" Wooyoung finalised the payment for his big chop tomorrow and uncrossed his legs suddenly feeling how numb his legs were. "Ahhh my legs San come massage me" he looked with a pout. San would usually put up a tiny bit of a fuss but this is a good excuse to feel Wooyoung's new muscley legs. 

He jumped up and gently touched one leg Wooyoung scrunched up his face in the middle of full blown pins and needles. Feeling mischievous San started tickling the younger boy making him scream and yell laughing.

"AHHH SANNIE MY LEGS!" Wooyoung laughed out his legs in pain but the tickling making him laugh. San laughed with him loving how reactive Wooyoung was and loving how his long hair shook free framing his pretty face.

The pins and needles subsided and now with his legs back online braced forward and tickled San back. San squirmed and laughed being pushed down on to the bed letting Wooyoung straddle him and tickle his side's. "Ohhh not so funny now on the other side huh!" Wooyoung chuckled out squeezing him in-between his thighs so he couldn't escape.

San finally caught Wooyoung's hand and interlaced his fingers their laughter dying down. Staring in to his eyes Wooyoung was struck by how pretty San was, sure he's grown a lot but the boyish charm still remained. Bright gentle eyes straight nose and cute lips all so familiar and yet still so exciting.

"So what did you want me for" he breathed out tucking his hair behind his ear with his free hand. San looked up completely entranced the long hair flowing down revealing pretty eyes, that adorable mole under one. Strong nose and full lips he was enamoured by his friend's beauty. "Cute" San whispered out. Wooyoung smiled and wiggled in his lap. "Soo what is it that you wanted" he said lower closing the gap between them. San took his free hand and ran it through the long locks destined to be gone in 24hrs.

"Can I enjoy you one last time" San whispered out in a dramatic tone. Wooyoung buried his head down and laughed hard in San's neck.

"What are you on about I'm not going anywhere! You're too dramatic! No more watching dramas with Seonghwa!"

San chuckled and turned his head while lifting Wooyoungs chin so he could look at him again, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth staring up.

"May I?" Raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Wooyoung biting back a laugh and settling fully down in his lap pressing his ass down on San's cock earning a small noise out of the older man. 

"Sure, seeing has you have a thing for my hair but what do I get out of it?" He wiggled an eyebrow back feeling like this was a good time to bargain a possible massage, not than San was stingy with them anyway. 

"What would you like hmm?" San purred while massaging Wooyoung's scalp under his fingers loving the feeling of his hair through his fingers. 

"I mean this is nice" Wooyoung sighed out his eyes fluttering shut loving the feeling of his scalp being touched.

"Yeah? let's do this then." San breathed out.  
Wooyoung settled down his head in San's chest his arms wrapped around still straddling him while San used both hands all in his hair and on his scalp. He felt so relaxed, sure hurried kisses and frantic movement is fun but this was good for the soul, this soothed him and was a side of intimacy he'd rarely reached with most people. Judging by the rock behind his ass it was doing something else to the older boy. 

San couldn't explain it if he tried but he loved Wooyoung's hair, he loved it anyway but the longer it got the more he wanted to play with it. The longer it got the more it became a fixation. The little whisps that would fall forward over the bandana on stage or watching Wooyoung scoop it up into his signature pony tail. The way he could use it as leverage when he fucked him from behind twisting his neck and near impossible angles, watching Wooyoung's pretty face come undone. He'd miss pushing the long locks back as Wooyoung stretched his mouth around his cock, big almond shaped eyes staring up threatening tears in the corners as he swallowed as much as he could. He'd miss it so why not play as much as he can now. He enjoyed the little noises of appreciation flowing out of the boy on him, his warmth bleeding through spreading all over him. 

"Sannie" Wooyoung whispered  
"Mhm"   
"Are you massaging me or trying to fuck me through my shorts?"

San noticed his hips had a mind of their and had   
been slowly rubbing against the ass on top of it.

"Can I do both?" 

San quipped back wondering how lucky he could get on this day. Wooyoung giggled and kissed just under sans chin looking up. He raised his head up so he was nose to nose with the older boy. "Sure" he replied as he slotted their lips together, San's hands still deep in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the resurrection of me writing semi regularly? I mean maybe 😂 urghh there's no plot it's just a scene that literally player out in my head and I had to write it down. My notes app is filled with stuff like this so why not post it 😂 as always stay hydrated and here's a cookie 🍪


End file.
